Early Days
by Malicious Magenta
Summary: Shocky Fic! By me and my brother Simon. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A:N: This is our shocky fic (yay), written by both of us, be easy on us - co-writing is hard enough let alone co-writing with a sibling but we thought we'd give it whirl………………

Cosmo woke up and looked around, he realised that yet again he had fallen asleep on his books, he was working too hard. The house was filled with the familiar silence, his mother was working night shifts at the hospital and his baby sister was out with her boyfriend and probably wouldn't be back until the early hours of the morning, He knew he shouldn't still refer to her as his baby sister now that she was 15, but she was so childlike and innocent at times.

The silence was broken by the sound of the front door being slammed and Nation stormed through the dinning room and out of the French doors. Cosmo quickly followed her.

She was sitting on the bench by the pond starting at the sky.

"Hey" he said sitting down next to her, she didn't replied but instead focused her attention to the pond, "Nation, are you alright" he asked, concern in his voice. Nation turned to look her brother in the eyes,

"No" she choked before bursting into tears. Cosmo put his arms around her and gently pulled her on to his lap, she lent against him and continued to cry, Cosmo held her and ran his hands up and down her arms, eventually her tears ceased and she looked back up at her brother, "I've had it with boys" she said.

"What does that make me then?" he replied.

"A girl" she giggled giving him a playful punch on the arm. Cosmo decided to play along with his sisters game of 'Let's all act like 5yr olds'

"RIGHT" he said standing up and dangling Nation over the pond. Nation began to squeal and try and fight against his grip. She stopped eventually realising she wasn't getting anywhere. "Fancy a swim" he said lowering her down.

"No" she screamed, hanging on to her brother for dear life.

"Oh, okay, then" he replied putting her down. They started to walk back to the house,

"Thanks Cosmo"

"Hey, what are big brothers for"

"Big sisters don't ya mean"

"Oh, whatever"

A:N : Please and review and we'll write more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And you get dog treats!!!!!!!! We ran out of cookies…………….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the second chapter (faint noise of cheering) we were going to wait until we got at least 4 reviews but instead we thought we'd post it and dedicate it to Blood-Sucker-1428. We luvs youuuuu!!!! Ahem, anyways, heres your chapter

They walked into the lounge and Nation threw herself onto the sofa.

"Mum would kill you if she saw you doing that"

"Mum, _isn't _here" Said Nation beaming at her brother as he say down next to her on the sofa. About ten minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Nation jumping up and running to the door. After a moments, Cosmo heard a raised male voice coming from the hallway. Worriedly he sprang up and ran into the hall to find Nation having a loud shouting competition with her boyfriend,

"Look, its over" she yelled "Just, please, go away and leave me alone"

"Nation, I'll take care of this" Cosmo said gently pulling her out of the doorway and taking her place.

"I think you heard my sister, now, please, go"

"Look, I just want to talk to her, NATION!!!!" he said trying to push Cosmo out of the way, but Cosmo stood his ground, suddenly the boy swung his fist round and it connected hard with Cosmos jaw, Cosmo staggered backwards clutching his face. "You'll regret this, bitch" he said before turning on his heal and walking off down the drive.

"Oh my god, Cosmo, are you alright?"

"What the hell do you think" he snapped at her.

"I-I-Im sorry" Nation was shocked, Cosmo had shouted at her before. Cosmo glared up at her,

"This is what I get for getting myself involved in your messes" he yelled, before storming up to his room. Nation slowly slid down the wall as tears began to run down her face, Before long she was sobbing uncontrollable for the second time that evening. Cosmo lay on his bed listening to his sister cry. He considered going down to comfort her but he was still cross, he'd only tried to help, and he'd got hurt, in future, he decided that he'd leave Nation to sort out her problems, she was 15 for gods sake, not a child.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Nation coming up the stairs. She walked into his room and sat down on his bed, but he rolled away from her,

"Oh, come on Cosmo, please just let me help you, I am really sorry" Cosmo rolled over to face her and saw her eyes were red and there were black and blue stains on her face where her make-up had run. She placed the ice she had brought up onto the side of his face which was now red and swollen.

"Keep that there" she said "It'll help" she said.

"Oh, so now who's training to be a doctor?" he said, smiling. Cosmo was in his first year of medical school and unbeknown to him, Nation wished to follow in his footsteps. He gently took her hand in his,

"Sorry I shouted at you"

"Its alright" she said, which was followed by a very awkward silence. "I think I'm going to go to bed now "she said, standing up and walking toward to door "Cya, tomorrow"

"Night" he replied as she shut the door and wandered off too her own bedroom, or so he thought.

A/N: HA, a cliff-hanger!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review, we'll give you hob-nobs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh dear………..we've eaten them all. Maybe next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well only one review, in fact I should just send it to you, Bonnie. But still, here it is, only a sort one………

Nation carefully made her way downstairs, grabbed her jacket and walked out of the front door. Turning left she could see her ex and his gang. She suddenly felt very confident and marched straight up to her ex, he opened his mouth to say something but before he started Nation slapped him hard across his face,

"HOW, DARE YOU HIT MY BROTHER" she yelled and brought her hand up again, but his hand caught hers before it hit his face, suddenly, she realised she forgotten that she was only 15 to his 19, she'd forgotten that her brother thought she was safely tucked up in her bed, she forgotten she was weak and couldn't fight him, and she lost all thought as her head was hit hard against a wall at exactly the same time as Natasha McKinley's car, on the way back from the hospital, flew off the road and into a ditch.

A/N: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: We still haven't got many reviews…………..

The group of boys looked down at the body slumped on the pavement,

"Is she breathing?"

"Dunno"

"What have you done…?"

"Let's go" said Nations ex turning on his heel,

"But…"

"I said, let's go" he said giving the other boy a death stare. The boy's turned and walked off leaving Nation to bleed.

Meanwhile, back in the house, Cosmo was scanning the bookshelf, he could have sworn he'd put that book back, 'I wonder where it's got to" he though to himself, as he bent down to see if it had fallen down the back of the bookshelf, 'No, not there either, hmmm, I wonder if Nations seen it' he though walking back up the stairs and towards his sisters bedroom.

As he entered the bedroom, he got the shock of his life; there was the book, on her dressing table, but no Nation. She wasn't in the bathroom either, in fact she wasn't in the house at all, or the garden.

Cosmo started to panic; he yelled her name a few times but got no reply. 'Oh God' he though rushing into the hallway, 'What has that silly girl done now' he walked though the door and slammed it behind him (A/N: Well, he opened it first, then walked through, but you knew what I meant). He ran down the drive the drive and turned right, the road was dark and silent, turning round again, he could see something under the glow of the streetlamps.

"Nation" he whispered, before breaking into a run. Sure enough, there was Nation laying still, a large pool of red blood around her head, which was rapidly growing. He knelt down at her side to survey the damage. There was a big gash on the back of her head. He quickly got out his phone and ran for an ambulance and sat with his sister until he heard the faint sound of sirens.

Cosmo sat by Nations bed, waiting for her to come round. The doctors had stitched up the gash and told Cosmo she was to stay here tonight. 'What a night' Cosmo thought to himself, looking down at his sister. What he didn't know, was what was yet too come….

He heard the sound of the doors of the ward smash open and the shuffling of feet, a bed was wheeled into the ward. There was a woman on it, she was obviously in an awful

way - there was blood everywhere. But as Cosmo looked properly the woman looked an awful lot like……..no, it couldn't be, could it….. Cosmo stood up and moved around Nation's bed so he could see better, and as he looked down, he came face to face with his mother and collapsed on the floor.

A/N: R&R Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
